Georgia Nicolson Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson that Dave the Laugh hates Georgia's closest friends. Subscribe to phat John on YouTube he makes sexy story timms Dave is also the best person in the word other than Damian also friends with Jas' boyfriend, Tom. He appears in nine of the ten books. Dave has a very fun sense of humor that Georgia and her friends enjoy. He is usually a good boyfriend to the girls he goes out with (minus the "accidental snogging" with Georgia). He's not usually one to take things seriously, and just likes to have fun with his mates. It's very clear that he's had strong feelings for Georgia since his first appearance in the series. read more Dancing In My Nuddy-Pants is a book by English author Louise Rennison. It was published in 2003. It is the fourth book of ten in the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. After Rosie's fish party, Georgia is in her room in a state of confusiosity. Dave the Laugh told her to choose between him and Robbie. She decides to go with Robbie, but still feels a little uneasy about her decision. Meanwhile, downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road have come round to complain about Naomi's pregnancy, as they think Angus is the father. read more To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers Knocked Out By My Nunga-Nungas Dancing In My Nuddy-Pants ...And That's When It Fell Off In My Hand ...Then He Ate My Boy Entrancers Startled By His Furry Shorts Luuurve Is a Many Trousered Thing Stop In the Name of Pants! Are These My Basoomas I See Before Me? Piggies Pigtails. Or "bunches" I think you call them. Like two little side ponytails in your hair. Only we think they look like pigtails. English people are obsessed with pigs; that is our strange beauty. Piddly-Diddly Department Slang term created by Ellen's brother. In It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers, Ellen says her brother calls the loo the "piddly-diddly department". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse